


Victory Kisses

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, They're on the lacrosse team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek offers to help Stiles get better at lacrosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt I got on tumblr! 
> 
> no beta so let me know if you find any mistakes! 
> 
> enjoy :)

Thanks to his unwavering loyalty to Scott, Stiles found himself as the newest member of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team.

“Stiles can you believe we made the team!” Scott exclaimed, throwing an arm over Stiles as they walked back to the locker room.

“No Scotty. I can’t believe it. Although I have a feeling I’m going to be the team’s resident benchwarmer.”

“I’m sure you’ll get better over time, don’t worry.”

Scott was too optimistic for his own good.

A week went by and Stiles was seriously rethinking this whole lacrosse thing. First of all, he sucked. He had practically zero coordination and he hated running. Second, the team captain was none other than Derek Hale.

Stiles may or may not have had a huge crush on Derek since they met 4 years ago but that’s for Stiles to know and for no one else to find out.

Stiles was putting away his books before lunch when he was pushed out of the way from his own locker, only to reveal a few of his new teammates.

“Stilinski, plan on quitting the team soon?” one of them sneered.

“We don’t need you taking up space in our locker room and on our team bus. You should quit before our first game,” another one said, smirking at Stiles as he towered over him.

Stiles stayed silent, waiting for them to leave before grabbing his lunch and heading outside. He wasn’t sure he could stomach the idea of sitting at the lacrosse players’ table with Scott and he had no one else to sit with.

He was scrolling through his phone, practically inhaling a bag of chips when a shadow cast over him. He glanced up to see Derek standing there, looking unsure of why he was even there.

“Look, if you’re here to ask me to quit the team, don’t worry. Your little buddies already talked to me about that earlier.”

An expression of shock and disgust took over Derek’s face.

“What? No. That’s not- I didn’t know they said that. I was wondering if you wanted me to help you. With lacrosse. After school,” Derek said, hand rubbing over the back of his neck nervously.

“You want to help me?”

“Yeah, I do. I think you’ve got a lot of potential. We have the next 2 weeks off from practice so maybe we can meet up after school, go over some techniques and whatnot. If you’re interested.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly; unsure if this was a huge prank or something.

“Okay! Cool. Yeah, cool. I have to go talk to my English teacher but I’ll see you in math and we can talk about when and where.”

Before Stiles could respond, Derek was heading back into the school.

The next 2 classes dragged on for Stiles. All he could think about was all the alone time he’d be getting with Derek. There was no way he’d spend this much time with him without embarrassing himself or accidentally confessing his love for him.

The bell rang and Stiles jumped out of his seat, practically running down the hall to get to math class early. He slid into his seat, catching his breath while he intently stared at the door for Derek to walk in.

A few moments later he did. He smiled at Stiles and made his way over.

“Hey. So, want to start tonight? I was thinking we could go to my house, out in the preserve. There’s lots of land there and plenty of room to run.”

“Yeah, that sounds um – good. Thanks again, for offering to help me. Besides Scott, you’re the only one who actually seems to want me on the team.”

They exchanged phone numbers with plans to meet up in the parking lot right after class.

Stiles spent the entire drive to Derek’s with his heart pounding. If he could barely handle the drive to his house, how was he going to handle hours and hours of one-on-one practice?

After changing into their workout clothes, Stiles and Derek started to run. Derek took the lead, guiding Stiles through the woods on what looked like a well worn out path. 

Stiles was grateful that Derek was keeping a slow pace so that he wouldn’t get left behind.

After 45 minutes, they stopped against a tree so Stiles could catch his breath before they turned around to head back home.

“Holy shit Derek,” Stiles wheezed out. “How do you- you’re so – what the hell man. Who can even run that far and fast and you don’t even look tired!”

Derek just smirked as he watched Stiles slump against the tree, fanning himself to cool down and breathe.

“I run a lot,” Derek shrugged, as if it was just that simple.

“I seriously hate you man. I don’t think my legs work anymore just leave me here to die now please.” Stiles dramatically flailed his arms around while staring up at Derek.

“You aren’t gonna die Stiles. C’mon, we’ll walk back.”

Stiles looked up again to see Derek extending out a hand to him. He nervously took his hand and let himself get pulled up.

They started to walk back down the path, neither of them talking at first, unsure of what to talk about.

“So, this was fun. You almost killed me on the first day. But luckily for you I don’t give up that easily so I’ll be back tomorrow,” Stiles said as they approached the end of the path and Derek’s house came back into sight.

“We aren’t done Stiles.”

“WHAT? What do you mean we aren’t done? Derek, we literally just ran for like – ever. I think we’re done for today.”

“No. That was only the stamina training part of the practice. We’re going to work on shooting the ball and making your aim more accurate.”

Stiles groaned, secretly a little happy this meant he got to spend more time with Derek.

They took a break, drinking some water and engaging in some small talk about school and classes.

“Alright Stilinski, let’s see what you’ve got. Go stand by those trees and we’ll just pass the ball back and forth.”

Stiles and Derek tossed the ball back and forth for half an hour, talking about their favorite superheroes. Derek insisted Superman was Number 1 but Stiles was adamant that Batman was the real Number 1.

They didn’t realize how long their debate had gone on because before they knew it, Talia was peeking her head outside, calling Derek inside for dinner.

“So this was fun. I’ll see you tomorrow. Same time after school, right?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. Actually, you can stay for dinner if you want. I’m sure mom won’t mind.”

Stiles took Derek up on his offer, saving himself from a night of frozen meals and trash TV shows.

They went inside, washing up before heading to the dining room.

“Mom, this is Stiles. He’s on the lacrosse team with me. Hope you don’t mind I invited him to stay for dinner.”

“Oh not at all!” Talia exclaimed. “Derek never brings friends over. It’s nice to meet you Stiles.”

Stiles noticed Derek’s face as his mom continued to talk about him and how proud she was that her little boy was on the lacrosse team. Stiles found it endearing to see an embarrassed Derek, who was apparently a total momma’s boy.

Dinner went by better than Stiles imagined. He found himself joining in on the conversation as if he’d been coming over for dinner his whole life. He got to know Derek’s sisters and dad a little bit as well, feeling nostalgic for a time when his mom and dad would sit across from him at dinner and have hour long conversations.

Stiles left that night with 3 containers full of leftovers and an open invitation to join them for dinner whenever he wanted to.

For the first time in a long time, Stiles fell asleep with a giant grin on his face.

The next day at school, he figured Derek would ignore him as usual and only talk to him afterward during their practice. Much to his surprise, Derek found him in the library at lunch, keeping him company as they secretly ate their lunches and read their books in silence.

Their routine continued on for the next two weeks. They’d eat lunch together, practice afterschool, eat dinner, and do homework together.

John hinted more than once about Stiles’ new romance that he seemed to be hiding but Stiles would just blush, babbling on about how he was just hanging out with a friend and that was it.

Even after practices resumed, Derek and Stiles would hang out afterwards. And the more they hung out, the more Stiles realized just how in love he was with Derek.

He learned so many things about Derek.

Like how the tips of his ears would go red whenever he was embarrassed. And how he loved to cook and bake. And how smart he was. And how much of a secret comic book enthusiast he was. And how Derek wanted to open an animal shelter one day.

The more he learned, the harder he fell for the guy.

Before they knew it, it was the night before the first game of the season. They decided to skip hanging out that day so they’d actually get to bed on time.

Stiles’ mind had other ideas however. He had become a decent player and coach told him that he was definitely getting some playing time tomorrow. He was nervous and anxious and couldn’t sleep.

And as if Derek could read his mind from across town, Stiles’ phone buzzed with a new text.

From Derek: You’re going to be great tomorrow, don’t worry. I’m proud of how much progress you’ve made. Now go to sleep!

To Derek: I hate that you knew I was still awake and freaking out. But it’s all thanks to you. Goodnight Derek!

From Derek: Goodnight Stiles.

Stiles woke up the next day, full of even more nerves. He went for an early morning run to try and burn off the extra energy. It didn’t help much but at least he was exhausted enough to stay calm while he ate breakfast and got ready for the day.

The entire school was decked out in lacrosse gear to support their team and it only freaked Stiles out more. People heard he was getting some playing time and they were wishing him good luck all day long.

By the time school was over and it was time to get ready for the game, Stiles was in full panic mode. He was sitting on the bench in the locker room, picking at his jersey while his teammates slowly trickled in, getting ready for the game.

Stiles spent the first half of the game on the bench, anxiously awaiting his few minutes of playtime. There was 6 minutes left coach called his name, sending him in for the rest of the game.

He vaguely heard his dad cheering for him in the stands and he nodded at Scott before taking his spot on the field. Time seemed to be going almost too fast, everything rushing by him in a haze.

Before he knew it, there was 30 seconds left and the score was tied. He raced down the field with his teammates, trying to stay alert and pay attention to who had the ball.

He heard Derek call his name and he turned to see Derek smile before hurling the ball at him.

Stiles instantly focused, throwing up his arm to snag the ball in the net before spinning around to run and make the shot.

In those few moments, everything slowed down. Stiles watched the ball fly out towards the goal and curve past the goalie, settling into the back corner of the goal.

Stiles felt a rush on adrenaline as he realized he scored the winning goal. He was swarmed by his teammates right away, cheering and smiling as they celebrated their victory.

But all Stiles wanted to do was find Derek. He eventually broke free from the huddle of teammates and locked eyes on Derek- who was beaming at him proudly. They ran towards each other, jumping into a clumsy hug, shouting and laughing as Stiles tried to thank Derek while Derek continued to tell Stiles how proud he was.

But before Stiles’ brain could catch up with his body, he was leaning forward and kissing Derek.

He was kissing Derek in the middle of the field, where everyone could see them. 

He gasped, pulling away and putting distance between himself and Derek.

“I- fuck. Shit. I didn’t mean to – I’m so sorry Derek – I just-"

But before he could finish the rest of his apology, Derek leaned right back in to kiss him back.

After they both realized that they were still in public, they pulled apart, smiling widely.

“Okay so that was – wow.” Stiles was at a loss for words. He never in a million years expected Derek to kiss him back.

“We’ll talk about it later Stiles. Let’s go celebrate.”

Derek leaned in for another quick kiss before dragging Stiles back to the rest of the team so they could continue to celebrate and praise Stiles.

After he showered and went back out to his car, Stiles found his dad leaning against it with a knowing smile on his face.

“So, no secret boyfriend, huh?” John laughed.

Stiles just blushed, mumbling something about a boyfriend before John gave him a hug, telling him that tonight called for celebratory curly fries. And that he wanted to meet Derek soon.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
